Mistletoe in Konoha, A SakuNaru story
by nikki95fantasy
Summary: Both Sakura and Naruto feel gloomy on the one special day of the year. My first fanfiction!


It was Christmas Eve in Konoha, and you know what they say about mistletoe. Well, anyway, back to the story. The streets of the village were crowded with people! Everyone laughing and playing and having a jolly good time. However, Sakura, looking heart-broken, was sitting on a bench in the only lonely place you could find._ How could he think I'm annoying! _She thought. _Me? I mean, with Naruto it's a whole different story, but...Why me? _It's true, Sasuke has said it more than once. Sakura's just plain annoying.

Coincidently, Naruto was having the same gloomy feeling. He was in his always-messy room, feeling sorry for himself. As you may already know, Naruto isn't a very popular guy with the ladies; in-particularly, Sakura. He sighed as he thought: _Why would she like me, anyway? I guess I'm more annoying than I thought._ He got up from his slouched position and walked out of the house, not bothering to lock the door.

"The only cure for a sad, snowy day is ramen, of course!" Naruto said to himself, trying to cheer up. He walked quickly, weaving through the crowds of people. Finally, being out of breath and stumbling, he made it to a surprisingly deserted place, as far as he could see. "Whew" he sighed "That crowd was rough!" Sakura, who was still thinking, looked up to find a figure in the distance.

She couldn't make them out, but it's much better then being alone. Running down the sidewalk, she saw the figure coming closer and closer into view and stopped dead in her tracks. _Ugh,_ Sakura thought_ It's Naruto. _

Naruto's eyes lit up with excitement. _Yes, this is my chance! She's all alone and Sasuke's not around to ruin this!_ He ran towards her and stopped, meeting eye-to-eye with her.

"Hey Sakura, whatcha doing today?" He said with a big, stupid smile on his face.

Sakura thought for a moment_ I guess I should be nice for once. I mean, he's practically the only one who hangs out with me and since everyone else is ignoring me, why should I mope around the rest of the day?_

"Hello! Earth to Sakura!" Naruto said, waving a hand in her face. She jumped at the sound of his voice and forced a smile.

"No, I'm not doing anything, why?"

"Well..." He blushed "I was wondering if you'd like to get some ramen with me at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar."

She paused for a moment "Sure, Naruto! Your treat, though!" Sakura said with a smirk.

Naruto's eyes widened "Really?! I mean, OK..." He quickly turned around and shook his wallet violently. He saw some money drop on the ground and sighed with relief. _Yes! This will be perfect! _Naruto quickly collected the money, slipping it secretively in his wallet, so Sakura wouldn't see. He walked with her through the desolate alley and held hands in the crowds, for they didn't want to get lost. Finally they made it, sweaty and exhausted. Naruto stumbled on a bar stool, as well as Sakura, but more "gracefully," you could say.

"Hey Naruto! Pretty busy this time of year! So what will you have today?" The Cook called out. Naruto was definitely a regular here, no doubt about it.

"The usual. What do you want Sakura?"

"Whatever...he's...having" She said, still being out of breath.

"Alright, then!" And before they knew it, the steam had already been blowing in their faces as they looked at the delicious food.

"Hey, thanks for coming with me." Naruto said while stuffing ramen in his face.

"Well, I needed to get out and do something, moping around all day doesn't do anything!" She said, starting to eat the ramen as well. While eating, she went into a a day-dreamy state again. _This is so sweet of Naruto! I bet Sasuke wouldn't do this for me. Why did I like him in the first place? I mean, to him, I don't even exist! I wonder..._

"Sakura, are you ok? You seem spacey." Naruto said, interrupting her thoughts. She shook out of her trance and smiled at him (this time it being a real smile).

"Yea, I've been like this all day. It's weird."

"So...whatcha thinking about?" He said blushing a little.

"Oh, nothing really" Sakura replied, blushing as well. They sat in silence as they ate the rest of their food.

"That was delicious, Naruto! Thank you for treating me." She said, breaking the silence.

"Yea, well, I'm a ramen expert!" Naruto said, yawning. He looked at the clock on the wall, "It's getting late, I should go soon."

"I guess I should too, but first..." She leaned closer to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek. He jumped when he felt her warm lips against his face. "...I need to make use of the mistletoe." Sakura looked up at the dangling berries and smiled. She stood up and walked out into the cold, snowy night with a feeling that she couldn't even identify. _True Love_


End file.
